Noelle Alongrutch
Noelle Alongrutch was the biological mother of Satellizer L. Bridget. Background At some point in time, Noelle met Howard L. Bridget and later became his mistress. The relationship produced a daughter, Satellizer. Years later, Noelle moved into the L. Bridget's mansion under Howard's will due to having contracted a fatal illness. While there, a weakened Noelle requested that her daughter bear any discomfort she has towards her half-brother, who abused her both physically and sexually. Sometime later, as Noelle is dying in the hospital, she requests to see her daughter. She apologizes to Satellizer for having made her endure such pain and encourages her daughter to never give up and become the strongest; this gives birth to Satella's severely strong will and determination. Appearance Noelle has shoulder-length dark brown hair and brown eyes. Personality Little is known of Noelle prior to moving into the L. Bridget mansion. By that point, she was ill and weak and unwilling to help her daughter from being abused. Instead of helping she demands that Satella does whatever she is told, as they weren't "welcome" guests at the mansion. Noelle later apologizes to Satella for how she mistreated her, finding herself undeserving for such a sweet child. Freezing 3rd Year Retaliation Noelle is first seen in Satellizer's flashback shown both her and Satella moving in the L. Bridget estate where they'll be living from now on. Arriving in the mansion, they are greeted by Howard's wife, Olivia L. Bridget and their two children, Violet L. Bridget and Louis L. Bridget. Olivia makes it clear to Noelle that she's only obeying her husband's wish of letting the Alongrutchs stay but will not acknowledge her or her daughter. Noelle is next seen in her room approached by Satella informing her about Louis doing "weird stuff" to her asking if they can live somewhere else. However, Noelle tells her daughter to just bear with anything her brother tells her to do as she didn't want to take a risk of her and Satella being kicked out of the mansion as she knew that both of them weren't welcome when they came. Noelle coughs up blood which worries Satella. Some years later, Noelle is last seen in the hospital dying and request to see her daughter. She wished for Howard to come see her but he never came. She tells Satella that she no longer needs to bear any suffering or bow down to anyone again and must be strong not to lose no matter what. Noelle's final words became Satella's unbeatable will and determination, being the drive that keeps her fighting even when out numbered or in a critically wounded state. Relationships Family Howard L. Bridget Howard is Noelle's lover. Little is known as to how they met or what Howard truly felt for her, as he did not visit her at her deathbed, much to her dismay. Considering Howard stayed married to Olivia, its likely he did not hold Noelle in very high regard. Olivia L. Bridget As the mistress to her husband, Olivia was very hostile towards Noelle, as well as her daughter Satellizer. Her disdain for Noelle leads her to get her son into mistreating the illegitimate pair, which causes Satella to be sexually abused for most of her stay at the mansion; something which Noelle herself initially refused to listen to about. Satellizer Alongrutch Satellizer is Noelle's daughter. After moving to the L. Bridget mansion, Noelle is troubled with her own illness and the understanding that she and her daughter weren't welcome, and so she forced her daughter to bear with whatever her younger brother Louis asked her to do. Violet L. Bridget Violet is Noelle's step-daughter. Unlike her mother and brother, Violet is kind to Noelle from the very beginning, as she considers both her and Satella as family. Violet is the one to inform Satella of her mother's final request to see her. Noelle's seems to accept Violet as her stepdaughter due to her kindness. Louis L. Bridget Louis is Noelle's step-son. Like his mother, Louis doesn't show signs of accepting Noelle as a family member. Twisted by his mother's grudge, Louis takes great sexual interest in his stepmother's daughter, whom she failed to protect from him. Trivia *Gengo Aoi appears to have met Noelle at some point. *In the dimensional world of Elca, Noelle's counterpart is Noel Alexander Eluka. Category:Character Category:Deceased Category:Female